Wireless network interfaces allow a variety of devices to communicate with one another. These devices may include tablet computers, remote controls, set-top-boxes, access points, and so forth. A receiver in the wireless network interface of that device detects a wireless signal. Gain of a receiver may be adjustable. Insufficient gain may result in an inability to detect the wireless signal.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.